Me And You
by Hayley Granger
Summary: "Just Me and You Fred." A Battle of the Bands can create embarrassing moments, and cute couples. Songfic- Me and You by Coco Jones Tyler James Williams. F/Hr Oneshot. Mentions of past R/Hr.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Me and You from Let it Shine**

Me and You

I don't know what to do anymore. He was saying "I love you." one minute and "I think we should see other people." the next. Well I'm Hermione Jane Granger, I always had a plan.

"Ready 'Mione?" my younger sister Hayley asked me. "Yeah." I answered.

Apparently the Hogwarts staff had decided to do a battle of the bands, but the catch was you could only do muggle music. Hayley, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George and I were a band. I sung, along with Fred, while Hayley did piano and backup singer. Harry did drums, and Ginny did backup singer/tambourine. Then George did guitar.

'The Greatest' (what a clever name) had just finished their song. That band consisted of Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, her sister Padma, and (Blech!) Ron. They were horrible! Luckily the song they sang was short.

"Now put your hands together for the last band of the battle 'Let It Shine!'" yelled Lee Jordan, one of the judges.

We walked on the stage and took our places. My heart was beating so fast, I was sure the people in China could hear it. But my emotion changed into determination when I saw everyone go _'Granger is the lead singer? Wow this band is gonna suck!' _

Ron and Malfoy were looking smug, obviously thinking they were going to win. HA! I'll show them.

Hayley started playing the piano. And I started singing. (A/N _Italic is Hermione singing, _**Bold is Fred)**

_Ayyy_

_Hmmm_

_You're spinnin' round and round and round in my head, head_

_Did you really mean the words that you said, said?_

_This is it, I gotta know, should I stay or should I go?_

_Show me the truth_

_Is it gonna be me and you?_

_Is it gonna be me and you? _

_Is it gonna be me and you?_

_Mmmmm Uhhhh_

**I know you gotta be mad**

**Feelings that you thought you had**

**Were for another guy**

**Well I'm that other guy**

**I'm just a shy kid camouflaged before your rise**

**I knew my lyrics were my key to see the other side**

**I should've told you**

**But I never had the courage**

**And I thought you really wouldn't understand**

_Ohhh_

**And now I'm okay **

**Just to let my feelings surface**

**Apologizing for disguising who I am**

_Mhmm_

_Tell me, are you who I thought you were?_

_Or who I wanted you to be?_

_Did you do it all for him?_

_Or were you only playing me?_

**I did it for you**

**But I couldn't see it through (but couldn't see it through)**

_You're spinnin' round and round and round in my head, head_

_Did you really mean the words that you said, said?_

_This is it, I gotta know, should I stay or should I go?_

_Show me the truth_

_Is it gonna be me and you?_

_Is it gonna be me and you?_

_Is it gonna be me and you? (Hey)_

**You're all I ever wanted**

**But I got caught in the shadow in the background**

**But I'm back now**

**And Ron was all this and that**

**And my look didn't really fit the rap**

**It didn't match**

**He had the style and I had the swag**

**So I locked up my feelings in the words he said**

**Give me a hand and I'll take off my mask**

**If you give me a chance**

**That's all I ask**

_What'chu expectin' me to do?_

_First you were him_

_And now you're you (hoo)_

**Now it's just me**

**And you got me on my knees (and you got me on my knees)**

_You're spinnin' round and round and round in my head, head_

_Did you really mean the words that you said, said?_

_This is it, I gotta know, should I stay or should I go?_

_Show me the truth_

_Is it gonna be me and you?_

_Is it gonna be me and you?_

_Why do I feel so deceived?_

_Guess I believed what I wanted to believe_

_It's perfect in my dreams_

_But nothing's really what it seems_

_Nooo_

_Nooo_

_You're spinnin' round and round and round in my head, head_

_(You're spinnin' rounnnnd in my heeeaad)_

_Did you really (did you really) mean the words that you said, said?_

_This is it, I gotta know, should I stay or should I go?_

_Show me the truth_

_Is it gonna be me and you?_

_Is it gonna be me and you?_

_Is it gonna be me and you?_

_Mmmmm_

_Yeah_

_Gonna be me and you_

_Ohhh Nooo_

The audience was shocked, but eventually started clapping.

**O_O_O_O_O_O**

"And the winner of Battle of the Bands is….." I could feel the tension rising to infinity. "LET IT SHINE!"

Our band started cheering like crazy! We got on the stage to receive our trophy and our prize. NO TESTS FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!

But the best prize was when Fred picked me up and twirled me around. Then finished our little dance with a kiss. Take that Ron.

And I uttered five simple words that night.

"Just Me and You Fred."

**Awww! FREMIONE 4 EVER! This popped up in my head while I was walking my dog O.o The song has been spinnin' round and round and round and round in my head, head. :( It's annoying :/ Well, DO NOT REPORT THIS! I SAID I DID NOT OWN THE SONG, OR ARE YOU STUPID REPORTERS TOO DUMB TO READ? :( Rant time over! Well BYE!**

**_-Hayley Granger- :)_  
**


End file.
